


Never Really Over

by natashasbarnes



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, Finn and Rachel, Glee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbarnes/pseuds/natashasbarnes
Summary: Rachel and Finn reunite after months at Santana and Brittany’s wedding.
Relationships: Finchel, Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 9





	Never Really Over

Rachel stood there in shock.

_This isn’t real. This isn’t happening._

She couldn’t believe her eyes. She didn’t want to believe what she was seeing was true. 

She stood there in silence as she watched _him._

_Him. The love of her life. Her soulmate._

She hadn’t talked to him in months. Yes they were on good terms, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt her every time he was brought up. 

She watched as he talked to Kurt and Blaine.

He had the biggest smile on his face as he talked to his step-brother and brother-in-law. 

“Rachel what’s wrong?” Quinn said walking up to her.

Rachel couldn’t say a single word. All she could do was stand and look at him. 

Quinn turned to see what Rachel was looking at and saw him. 

“Oh Rachel,” Quinn said when she noticed the reason Rachel had been speechless. 

“I-I didn’t expect him to be here,” Rachel finally said. 

“Why wouldn’t he? I mean two of his best friends are getting married,” Quinn said. 

“I was thinking maybe something would come up that caused him to miss it or Brittany probably forgot to send him an invitation,” Rachel said. 

“Rach it’s been two years since you two were last together. Why haven’t you moved on?” Quinn asked. 

“He’s always had my heart and he always will. How do you move on from someone like him?” 

“I did.” 

Rachel gave Quinn a look. 

“Right not the time.” 

“I thought I was over him. I guess everything I thought I moved on from came back the moment I saw him. In a way was it ever really over?,” Rachel asked turning her eyes back on the giant man standing feet away from her. 

Rachel saw as he cracked a joke that made Blaine laugh and Kurt roll his eyes. 

She saw as he hugged both of his brothers before they walked away. 

He scanned the room before his eyes laid on hers. 

His smile grew even bigger (if that even was possible).

“Quinn he’s looking at me. Quick kiss me,” Rachel said in a panicked tone. 

“No. Last time I made out with a woman at a wedding we ended up going for it twice,” Quinn recalling the time her and Santana hooked up at Will and Emma’s first wedding. 

He started walking toward the two of them an action which caused Rachel to freeze in her tracks. 

“That’s my cue to go and watch from afar,” Quinn said walking away. 

“Well if it isn’t Broadway star Rachel Berry,” he said with the biggest smile and the happiest tone. 

“Hi Finn,” Rachel said giving him a smile of her own. 

_Finn Hudson._

How much meaning that name has.

Number 5 on the football team. The quarterback of the football team. Senior prom king. Co-captain of the national winning champions New Directions for three years. Director of the new New Directions. 

And Rachel’s one true love according to literally everyone. 

He looked the same as he did when the first started glee club six years ago. His hair was a little shorter and he had very little facial hair, but other than that he was still the 6’3 frankenteen Rachel fell in love with.

”When was the last time we saw each other in person?” Finn said excited to see her. 

“A year ago at Blaine and Kurt’s wedding,” Rachel reminded him. 

“That’s right. Wow how have you been?” Finn asked her. 

“I’m good thanks for asking. How about you?” 

“I’m doing really good. I’m a little nervous about Sectionals next week, but I’m putting work aside to focus on Santana and Brittany. It’s their special day,” Finn said. 

“That’s right. Sectionals is next week,” Rachel said remembering about the New Directions first competition. 

“I’m very nervous because last time I coached them to Sectionals we were disqualified.” 

“You’ll be amazing Finn,” Rachel said reassuring him. 

“Thanks Rachel. Although I don’t want to ask too much of you, but would you be willing to come. You’re kind of my good luck charm,” Finn said. 

Those comments made Rachel blush. 

“O-of course,” Rachel said flustered. 

“That means a lot Rachel thank you,” Finn said flashing her his priceless smile. 

How beautiful his smile was. The way his mouth perfectly curves. Don’t get her started on his dimples.

“Hey it was nice talking to you. We have to catch up one of these days,” Finn said. 

“Yeah no problem,” Rachel said.

Finn gave her a big bear hug an action which made Rachel feel safe. She felt nothing could hurt her when she was in his arms. 

The last time she was in his arms was a year ago at Will and Emma’s wedding when they hooked up. 

How she missed his hugs. They were the best hugs she ever received and they always made her feel so much better. 

When they broke apart Finn walked over to Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. 

Rachel watched as he hugged Mike and Tina and felt a pain in her heart.

She desperately missed him and it felt very good to see him again.

She hasn’t been with anyone since her and Brody. After Brody she went on a few dates but it never turned into something more than that. It’s been nearly two years since she found out Brody was a gigolo and broke her relationship with him off. 

However she did enjoy being single. She took time off to focus on herself and her Broadway career. Which paid off considering she played Fanny Brice on the revival of _Funny Girl._

She was happy, successful, and single in New York. She honestly didn’t need anything else. 

However she wasn’t in New York anymore. She was in Lima, Ohio. She was in the same room as the possible love of her. 

Finn always had a special place in her heart. He basically owned all of it. He was the first person who made her feel loved. No matter who she ended up with, Finn will always have her heart. Finn was a huge part of her life and will always be, as friends. 

But is that what Rachel truly wanted? 

To be _just friends._

Because no matter how many times she claims to move on the thought of Finn with another woman broke her heart. She always wondered what would happen if they stayed just friends and he had to witness him marry another woman. That’s not what she wanted. She wanted him for herself. And if that was selfish so what? 

She knew Finn was property of no one just like she was no ones property, but they knew they were each other’s. 

Finn was her person and she was his moose. 

Rachel snickered at the time he actually called her his moose to cheer her up after she was crying over Brody. 

She looked back at Finn and saw how bright and lively he looked. He was glowing. He looked handsome. How couldn’t people fall in love with him at first sight. She did. Heck she scared him at their very first glee rehearsal. 

“Rachel the weddings starting!” Quinn said excitingly. 

“Let’s go find a seat.” 

Rachel sat down next to Mercedes who was sitting next to her boyfriend Sam. 

She felt a presence sit next to her and turned to see Finn sitting next to her. 

Sitting next to Finn was Kurt and next to Kurt was Blaine. 

“I’m so happy for them,” Finn told Rachel. 

“Me too,” Rachel agreed. 

Santana popped the question to Brittany not too long ago at a glee club reunion. 

“Here Comes The Bride” starts playing as Santana is walked down the aisle by her mom. 

Soon after Santana reached the arch, Brittany came out and was walked by both her parents. 

Rachel cried as two of her best friends stood at the arch waiting to get married. 

“They’re so beautiful,” Rachel whispered wiping away tears from her face. 

Finn nodded agreeing with Rachel’s comments. 

“It’s what they deserve,” Finn said grabbing a tissue from his pocket. 

———

After the “I do’s” Rachel sat down at her table which consisted of Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Finn, Tina, and Mike. 

They all caught up on what was happening in their lives and what exciting news most of them had. 

“I’m going to be right back,” Finn said getting up

“Oh me too,” Rachel also said getting up. 

Rachel walked to the restrooms and fixed herself up before walking out and bumping into Finn. 

“Oh sorry,” Finn said with a small chuckle. 

“Oh no pardon me,” Rachel apologized. 

“You look good,” Rachel complemented. 

“Thank you. You look good too,” Finn said complementing her as well. 

“Finn can I talk to you?” Rachel asked. 

“Yeah of course.” 

“I miss you,” she said. 

Finn sighed. 

Rachel didn’t know what the sigh meant. Was it a good sigh or a bad sigh. 

“If we’re being honest. I miss you too,” Finn said causing Rachel to smile and look down. 

“Seeing you today made me feel like I’m home,” Rachel said. 

“I feel the same way,” Finn announced flashing Rachel his priceless handsome smile. 

They stood there in each other’s presence as silence fell upon them.

They were both thinking of the same thing. 

_Who was going to make the next move?_

Finn grabbed her gently and kissed her softly.

My how it felt good. 

They both smiled into the kiss. 

It was an indescribable kiss. Something they both wanted for so long. Something they longed for. It felt safe. It felt like home. 

It was like they never broke up. It was like they had been together this whole one. It was like it was _never really over._

They pulled away and looked at each other. 

Rachel smiled and so did Finn. 

“This is it. Ok? Let’s just do this. Let’s not mess this up. I love you Finn and I don’t want to be apart from you any longer,” Rachel admitted. 

She truly meant it. She realized time away from Finn was truly one of the hardest things she ever had to do. No man made her feel the way Finn Hudson made her feel. 

“But what about New York?” Finn asked. 

“I’ll figure it out. I can maintain my Broadway career while also being with you so that we can both live our dreams. Lima is only a nine hour trip from New York. We can make it work. I can take a week off to be with you and after _Funny Girl_ closes I can come back to Lima and we will be together. Ok? This is it. It’s now or never. Do you understand?” Rachel proclaimed. 

“I understand. I love you Rachel Berry and I don’t want to be away from you any longer,” He announced. 

“And I love you Finn Hudson.” 

They kissed again this time it was a tender and romantic kiss. A kiss that said everything was going to be ok. They were going to do this. They were going to get their happy ending. And they did. 


End file.
